


Leia Gets the Job Done

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Rescue Missions, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Of course Luke’s gone and gotten himself kidnapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for someone's [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/) last year, but I thought it was dumb so I didn't post it. Here it is in all its unbeta'd glory.

Of course Luke’s gone and gotten himself kidnapped. There isn’t a day that goes by without a kidnapping or, at the very least, an attempted kidnapping. And, of course, Leia’s the one who has to rescue him because no one else knows how to get anything done in this Force forsaken place.

So, Leia dons her old Boushh costume—she really should get a new one after the affair at Jabba’s palace, but it’s comfortable and it still fits—and she borrows a starship to go find her brother.

Han insists on coming along, but Leia makes him stay home. He pouts and sulks as she climbs aboard her ship, Chewbacca trailing behind her. When Leia looks over her shoulder, Han, still sulking, grabs Ben’s chubby arm in his and waves it at her. Ben squalls and yanks his arm out of his father's grasp.

Leia waves back and ignores the clench in her chest at Han’s sulky pout and Ben’s red, tear-stained face. She’ll miss them, but there's only one person in this universe that Leia trusts to get the job done: herself.


End file.
